


"I Have an Idea"

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is currently dating both Castiel and his brother, Sam.  However, Sam and Cas have begun to develop feelings for each other, but won't do anything without Dean's permission.  Dean seems to hint at having a threesome, but won't come out and say it. A sexually frustrated Sam and Castiel come up with an idea to get the sexy times started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Have an Idea"

Sam and Dean. That's how it has always been. Since they were kids they had a strong connection, so strong it wasn't quite natural. They knew this, but didn't care. They loved each other with their whole hearts. How could a love so strong and true be wrong? Once both Winchesters reached young adulthood, they finally let their feelings take over. Their first kiss followed the first hunt after Sam left college. Their first fuck? About an hour later. They had such a passion for each other. Cold nights snuggled in bed, protecting each other even as they slept. Sam knew no one could get him to loosen up quite like Dean, and Dean knew that Sam could see the good in him, even when Dean refused to see it for himself. They were so happy together for the first few years. Then suddenly there lives were thrown into disarray. With the threat of the apocalypse, their disagreements, Sam's eventual descent into hell, and his soulless rising, their relationship became strained. But they never stopped loving each other. But this is not about just Sam and Dean. This is about their relationship with a certain angel.  
When Castiel arrived into their lives, Sam knew everything would change. He saw the spark Cas and Dean had, but he couldn't be jealous. He just wanted Dean to be happy, and frankly, Cas had been better at that during the Apocalypse than Sam. Sam learned to appreciate Cas. The Angel kept Dean focused and had saved him multiple times. He made Dean feel happiness when Sam fell off the deep end. Anyone who did that was worthy of Sam's trust and Dean's affections. Sam told Dean he was ok with sharing him. And Dean loved them both so much with his whole heart. Sam began to enjoy Cas and they became close friends. But friendship soon turned into something more. Sam knew he did not share the "profound bond" that Dean had with Castiel, but they formed their own bond. Castiel realized quickly that Sam was not the abomination he thought him to be, and he fully understood why Dean loved Sam so much. It started with stolen glances, gentle touches. Castiel was the first to bring up their mutual attraction, and they both agreed that the feelings were there. However, they wouldn't do anything without Dean's permission.  
One day Sam was showing Castiel some research and teaching him how to use google, a thing that fascinated the angel. Dean walked in with a grocery bag containing some apple pie. "Well look at my two favorite guys. Damn, seeing you little dorks together turns me on" Dean chuckled as he walked to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Sam turned to Cas who had a pensive look on his face. "Did you hear that? He likes seeing us together Cas."  
"It would appear so. I believe this is one of many hints he has been giving lately" Castiel responded. It was true; recently Dean had been dropping hints suggesting that Sam and Cas should be together more often. He even suggested one night that all three could cuddle in the same bed. But only because it was so cold, of course. "I feel as though Dean may desire a threesome" Cas prompted. Sam felt his cock twitch at the suggestion. "Well if I know Dean, he won't actually come out and say it." While Dean seemed rough and raunchy about sex, he was actually very gentle and delicate when it came to it. He would never initiate the idea for fear that it would make either of his lovers uncomfortable. "Perhaps we should take this into our own hands" Castiel suggested, completely serious. Sam grinned, revealing his dimples, "I have an idea."  
Later that night Castiel went out to get dinner. Sam looked up over his laptop and watched Dean sipping his beer on the couch. His long body stretched with his legs resting on the coffee table. His muscled bicep flexed as he moved his arm to lay across the back of the couch. “Hey sexy” Sam said in a sensuous tone. Dean felt his dick perk up and turned to grin at his beautiful brother. “Hey yourself” he replied in a husky manner. Sam slowly stood up from the laptop and sauntered over to Dean. He bent down and gently kissed Dean’s full lips. Dean melted into his brother’s warm mouth, letting his tongue trace Sam’s lips. “Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that” Dean teased. “Oh really?” Sam replied with a slight smirk. He reached for the hem of Dean’s shirt and quickly lifted it over his head, exposing his brother’s lean muscular body. “Bed. Now.” He muttered into Dean’s ear. Dean sprang to his feet quickly. He grabbed Sam by the neck and kissed him passionately. He walked backwards looking for the bed, not willing to take his mouth off of the younger man’s. When they reached it, Sam pushed Dean onto it, and straddled his brother. His cock was extremely hard, but he tried to ignore it. “Be careful Sam, if Cas walks in he may want to join” Dean teased. “That’s the idea” Sam replied, a twinkle in his eye. Dean looked at him with a slightly confused look, and Sam took advantage of Dean’s hesitation by quickly shackling him to the bed. “Whoa, Sammy. Didn’t know you were into this” Dean said obviously surprised. But Sam could see Dean’s erection growing even harder in his pants. “Cas told me you liked it” Sam replied matter of factly. Sam got up off the bed and stood at the foot of it, watching his brother. “What are you doing Sam? You can’t just leave me mid boner.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it Dee. Just waiting for a friend.” As if on cue Castiel walked through the door. His bright blue eyes were sparkling in excitement and anticipation. He quickly walked over and stood next to Sam, surveying the younger Winchester’s handiwork. “What’s going on you guys?” Dean asked, a hint of hopefulness and anticipation in his voice. Sam bit his lip at Dean and winked, before turning to Castiel. He grabbed the angel’s tie and pulled it, crashing their lips together. Castiel raised his hands, tangling them into Sam’s hair. It felt so good. Finally they were able to express the physical attraction they felt for each other. Sam grabbed at Castiel’s bottom lip, slowly and dramatically tugging it. Castiel released a guttural moan, and ground his hips to Sam’s. They both turned their heads to face Dean. They rubbed their dicks together trying to gain friction through fabric. Castiel’s hands clamped Sam’s hips as Sam squeezed and guided Castiel’s ass. Dean was on the bed, mouth wide open and breathing heavy. His lower body shifted, trying to accommodate the painfully hard cock in his jeans. “Holy fucking shit guys. This is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Castiel smiled, pleased how well Dean was responding. “Sam feels so good near my cock, Dean” Castiel said. “Fuck, Cas. Wanna be in you so bad. I’ll make you feel good.”  
Dean moaned loudly and bit his lip. “Fuck guys, keep talking dirty.”  
“Babe,” Sam directed to Cas, “What do you say we take advantage of Dean while he’s sprawled out on this bed for us.” Castiel was biting and sucking Sam’s neck. He muttered into Sam’s skin, “I think that’s an excellent idea Sam.”  
Dean groaned again as he saw the two loves of his life sensually approach him. Castiel leaned in to capture Dean’s lips in a fiery kiss. Sam pulled down Dean’s pants and boxers, finally releasing his member as it sprang to attention. “Look at this Cas” Sam said, “Our Dean seems pretty turned on.” Castiel took his lips off of Dean’s to look at his hard cock. “Well Sam, do you suppose we should utilize this opportunity?” Sam gave a devious look to his brother, lust ablaze in his eyes. “How could I possibly resist, Cas?” They both stood up and undressed each other. Each article of clothing taken off with painfully slow movements. They used their fingers and teeth to make each other gloriously naked. Sam made a show, dramatically licking his hand before firmly grasping Castiel’s cock. He gave a few pumps, causing the angel to moan slightly, his head thrown back in pleasure. “Jesus guys. So hot” Dean groaned. Sam gave Castiel a wink and dropped to his knees. He put his mouth around the angel’s dick while his other hand reached by the bed and took Dean’s cock in hand. He bobbed his head in synchronization with his hand. Castiel closed his eyes, his knees growing weak. He let his fingers travel through and grip at Sam’s long hair. Sam let his tongue dance and play at the head of Cas’s cock, but the whole time his eyes were focused on Dean. He let his thumb give a quick swipe to Dean’s head, right on the slit. Dean shuddered, pleasure and lust coursing through his veins. “Guys please,” he choked out “I gotta touch you. Wanna feel you. Make it feel so good” he whined. Sam came off of Castiel’s cock with lewd pop. Castiel walked over to Dean and got in between his legs. He gave an experimental lick to the underside of the shaft. “Fuck” Dean hissed. Castiel then captured all of Dean’s thick cock in his mouth, pushing as far as he could go. Sam kissed up Dean’s neck and captured his mouth before thrusting his tongue down Dean’s throat. He completely conquered his brother, tasting and exploring while Castiel made himself nearly gag while deep throating the older Winchester. Dean moaned loudly, his deep voice making the motel seem like it was rattling. He struggled at his shackles, desperately needing to touch his two favorite men. “Need to touch, feel my sexy babes” Dean muttered, his breath escaping him. “Not yet Dean” Sam whispered into his mouth. Cas continued to bob and hollow out his cheeks, determined to make Dean feel good.  
“Hey Castiel” Sam prompted seductively. Castiel stilled and looked up at Sam, eyes bright and ready for anything. “I’d really like to see your tight hole get fucked on Dean’s thick dick.” Dean threw his head back and moaned while Castiel took a deep breath and nodded his head vigorously. “I would love to comply, Sam” he responded. Sam smirked and he went to the bedside drawer to pull out some lube. He lathered it onto Dean’s dick, giving a few squeezes in the process. Dean’s hips bucked at the contact, desperate for friction. Castiel crawled up over Dean’s body until he was over his hips. He aligned his hips over Dean’s erection and gently sunk himself over it. “Oh my” he groaned, his voice raspy. He slowly lifted himself up and down, gently riding Dean’s cock. He felt himself stretch and fill, completely belonging to Dean’s dick. “Shit guys” Sam breathed, “I shoulda started watching a long time ago.” He took his own cock in hand and began pumping, getting off on the display in front of him. “Please guys, let me touch” Dean groaned, desperate and wanting. “Soon Dean, soon” Castiel responded gruffly. Dean bucked op his hips hard, causing his dick to hit Castiel’s prostate. Castiel couldn’t help but swear at the sensation, “Oh fuck!” he nearly yelled when Dean hit his sweet spot. “Now!” Dean shouted, his pace getting quicker and more aggressive. “Shhhh” Sam quieted Dean, giving a quick kiss to his older brother, “patience dean” he whispered. Dean whined in annoyance, not caring how pitiful he sounded. Castiel continued to fuck himself on Dean as Sam walked over and put his large hands on both sides of the angel’s face.  
He smashed his mouth to Castiel’s, all three of the men moaning from the action. He fucked the angel’s mouth with his tongue, matching the rhythm of Dean’s pelvic thrusts. Castiel reached his hand out and began to pump Sam’s cock, feeling the pre cum leak onto his fingers. “Jesus fucking Christ Sam! If you don’t fucking let my hands go I’m gonna kick your sweet ass!” Dean screamed. Sam smiled into the kiss he was sharing with Cas. “I think it’s time” he whispered. “I definitely agree” Cas replied. Sam gave him one last kiss. He walked over to Dean, and got on his knees next to the bed. He quickly unshackled his brother and was promptly groped and grabbed by the older Winchester. Dean grabbed anything he could of Sam’s and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His hands traveled up and down his brother’s abs, through his hair, gripping his biceps. Sam moaned, loving the feeling of his brother’s claiming hands. “Get on the bed next to me Sammy” Dean commanded. “You are gonna watch me fuck our pretty little angel here.” Dean made sure to emphasize the ‘Our.’ Sam obeyed and propped himself up next to Dean so he could watch. Dean reached for Castiel’s hips and guided him up and down on his dick. He eventually moved his hands to cup the angel’s ass. Sam’s cock had become so painfully hard that he thought he may cum just from watching. Castiel gritted his teeth feeling himself building. With Dean balls deep in his ass and continually hitting his prostate, Cas knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Gonna- gonna” he began, but he couldn’t finish his sentence before he was cumming all over Dean’s smooth, lean body. It was hot and sticky but Dean didn’t care. Sam leaned over and sensually licked up all of Cas’s orgasm off of Dean’s stomach. Castiel felt dazed, he had been thoroughly fucked, and he felt so good. He managed to crawl off Dean and flop onto the bed, breathing heavy. “You’re turn Sammy boy” Dean prompted. Sam grinned, showing his dimples. He began to go to the foot of the bed where Cas had previously been, but Dean stopped him. “Whoa whoa Sam. Not like that. You, my beautiful brother, are not going to be in control this time. Consider it payback for keeping me shackled for so long.” He winked at Sam, who gulped in anticipation. He manhandled Sam until he was on his hands and knees, his face over the edge of the bed. “Come on now, Sammy, put that beautiful ass of yours up high.” Sam obeyed sticking his ass up as high as he could. Dean spread his cheeks and looked at Sam’s pink hole. “Lube, Castiel” Dean commanded in an authoritative tone. Castiel was still dazed, but felt compelled to obey dean. He sat up on the bed and handed the older Winchester the lube. Dean put some on his fingers and began to work at Sam’s hole. He sunk in and curled his fingers, reaching for his brother’s prostate. Sam moaned slightly, his body desiring to be filled more. “Castiel, do me a favor and get my cock all nice and slick for Sam here.” Castiel simply nodded. He poured the lube into his hand and coated it on to Dean’s dick. He slid up and down the shaft as Dean continued to add fingers to Sam’s hole. Soon he was three fingers in, twisting, turning, and curling.  
“That’s enough Castiel” Dean said curtly. The angel quickly removed his hand and sat back against the headboard of the bed. He watched as Dean slowly pushed his thick cock into Sam’s hole. “Jesus, Sam. Always so tight.” Sam whined at the pressure, finally getting what he wanted. As soon as Dean was all the way in, he pulled out and slammed back into his brother, completely nailing his prostate. Sam screamed, whether in pain or pleasure he wasn’t really sure. “We are gonna do this rough Sam. That’s what happens when you don’t let me touch.” Dean got into a fast rhythm, pounding with all the force he had. His pelvis thrusting and rocking in an erotic display. Castiel quietly began to touch his growing cock, palming it to the sight of Dean fucking Sam. It didn’t go unnoticed. Through gritted teeth and ragged breaths Dean managed “Well look at that Sam. Our angel likes to watch.” Sam merely moaned, unable to form a coherent though or phrase. “Is that true my little slut?” Dean directed to Castiel, “Do you like getting off on me fucking my brother.”  
“I do find it quite pleasurable, Dean” Castiel managed. His cock was fully hard now and his hand had found a steady rhythm, still slick with the lube he had applied to Dean. Dean grinned at him. “Then how about you join us?” Castiel’s eyes brightened and he nearly fell off the bed trying to get to Sam’s face. “Don’t be afraid to be rough with him” Dean insisted, “He’s been a real bad boy” he bent over to whisper in Sam’s ear. Castiel shoved his dick into Sam’s mouth, and Sam took it graciously, trying to swallow every inch of the angel’s length. With ever thrust of Dean’s hips, Sam pushed Castiel farther. He was deep throating the angel and nearly gagging, while Dean was repeatedly hammering his prostate. His eyes were blurry and his knees were weak, but he stayed up right. Cas reached out his hands and grabbed Sam’s hair. He began to buck his hips, fucking Sam’s mouth. Sam let him, mouth wet and wide open. “Mmmm, I love watching you take it Sam” Dean breathed. Sam moaned over Castiel’s cock at the sound of Dean saying his name. The motel was filled with sounds of skin slapping skin, wet pops, and three different moans. “I feel I may cum” Castiel groaned. “Then do it Cas, let our Sam taste you” dean responded. Castiel shuddered and yelled out Sam’s name as he came into Sam’s mouth. His hot cum slid down Sam’s throat, and Sam swallowed it graciously, loving the taste of Cas. Castiel fell to the floor, unable to hold himself up. Between fucking Sam’s tight hole and watching Castiel reach orgasm, Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He gave one last violent thrust and came inside Sam, filling him up with his warm cum. Sam followed seconds later, his dick feeling like it was exploding, spraying cum all over the sheets and the floor. Sam collapsed face first to the bed, and Dean let his whole body fall on top of his brother.  
“Holy shit” Sam gasped. “You can say that again” Castiel muttered from the floor, debating whether he had the strength to get up. Dean chuckled deeply, his face nuzzled into Sam’s long hair. “How you doing down there Cas?” he asked. “I’m great. Your brother is a genius.” He responded. Sam grinned to himself, “you hear that Dean? He realizes it.” Dean managed to roll off of his brother and sit up on the edge of the bed. “You know Sam, I’m gonna have to agree this time.” He got up and helped Castiel to his feet, guiding him over to the bed. Dean laid down between his brother and his angel, his body warm and relaxed. “We’ll have to do this more often” Dean suggested after a few moments of silence. Sam rolled towards his brother and buried his face in his neck. He let his legs intertwine with his brother’s and reached out his arm to hold Castiel’s hand on top of Dean’s stomach. Cas followed suite and snuggled up next to Dean and took Sam’s hand. “No shit Sherlock” Sam answered. “I agree with Sam” Castiel added, “That seems like the only obvious course of action.” Dean turned his head and whispered into his brother’s hair “you don’t have to be so sassy about it, bitch.” Sam muttered into Dean’s neck, “jerk.” Dean just smiled and sank into the embraces of the two men who had won his heart. He didn’t know what tomorrow would be like, but tonight? Tonight was perfect.


End file.
